


Prince Charming

by karatekid1018



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Basically Simon and Bram are two nerds in love and I'm here for it, Disney World, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Some References to Sexual Activity, proposal, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karatekid1018/pseuds/karatekid1018
Summary: Bram asks Simon an important question in the happiest place on Earth. Simon reacts accordingly.





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing fanfiction since I was a wee baby (age 12), but this is my first Spierfeld one, so I hope y'all enjoy it. Let me know by leaving a comment!

It was three days before Simon’s graduation from Haverford that the tickets arrived in the mail, and frankly, Bram couldn’t be more relieved. The closer graduation day grew, the more nervous Bram became that the tickets were somehow lost in the mail, and he would never get to hear the adorable, excited giggle bubble out of his boyfriend’s mouth. And honestly, he wanted to give them to Simon after the ceremony, but now he was imagining Simon, his perfect Simon, with his eyes all crinkly and sparkly with love and adoration and  _ joy- _

Fuck, Bram was so gone for this man.

And the reality is he had been for almost five years. Five beautiful, amazing, challenging years, and now he was going to do the most romantic thing he could possibly think of for the man he loved. Which of course involved rainbow mouse ears, Dole whips, and fireworks. Lots and lots of fireworks. And now, standing at the door to Simon’s apartment, he absolutely knew there was no way he could wait until graduation day.

“Hey, Mr. College Grad!”

Simon’s sweet voice brought him out of his daydreaming, and he focused in on the sparkling gray eyes that to that day made him go weak in the knees. 

“Hey yourself, babe. You just gonna stand there looking cute or are you gonna let your loving, devoted, hot as fuck boyfriend in?” Bram crooned, his suave schtick suffering only mildly by the giggles he was failing to suppress. Simon shook his head affectionately and dragged him inside by the hand, letting his arms fall loosely around Bram’s waist. 

“Oh yes, that boyfriend. Loving, devoted, hot as fuck,  _ and  _ an honors graduate of English from Columbia. How dare I stand there “looking cute”, as you say, while he happens to be wearing those salmon shorts that he  _ knows  _ drives me crazy,  _ Abraham Greenfeld! _ ” His words devolved into laughter tinged with hints of desire as he traces his fingers up and down the dark, exposed skin of Bram’s thigh.

“Oh, I think in about five seconds, you’ll be ready to forgive me, and  _ then  _ some,” Bram said smugly, feeling the tickets grow twice as heavy in his back pocket. 

“Mmhmm, and why is that?” 

“Why don’t you read these and find out?”

Bram slid the tickets out of his pocket and placed them in Simon’s hand, trying not to bounce on his toes in anticipation. He watched with glee as a sunshine-y grin took over Simon’s face before he was-

Suddenly on the floor. With a lapful of a shaking, nearly crying Simon.

“Oh my God oh my God oh my God Bram you  _ didn’t! _ ” he exclaimed, pressing kiss after kiss after kiss onto Bram’s neck and  _ wow  _ he should’ve done this sooner.

“Surprise, babe,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around Simon’s waist to clutch him as closely as possible. “Are you happy?”

“My boyfriend is taking me to fucking  _ Disney World  _ after I graduate and you’re asking if I’m happy? Bram, I’m fucking  _ ecstatic _ , oh my God, I love you I love you I love you-” 

“I love you too, Si,” he murmured warmly, burying his nose in Simon’s hair and breathing in the comforting, familiar smell of him. Simon, having finally calmed himself just a little, pulled back a bit to look Bram in the eye, letting the pads of his fingers sweep sweetly over his cheekbones.

“You were absolutely right that I’d be ready to forgive you,” he murmured, his breath puffing out over Bram’s face. Bram let his gaze meet Simon’s eyes, molten silver and shimmering with mischief. “In fact, I think I’d like to do a little more than forgive you. Maybe I should...reward you?” He accompanied his honeyed words with a long, slow trail of his hand to the button of Bram’s shorts. 

“Si....” 

He was immediately silenced with Simon’s lips on his, and the tickets fluttered to the floor, temporarily forgotten.

~oOo~

Honestly, graduation caps were great, but Simon was fairly certain he’d never cherish anything as much as the rainbow Mickey ears he was currently sporting. 

Hand in hand with Bram, they made their way towards Cinderella’s Castle, something Simon never got the privilege to see in his childhood, and to be honest, he’s glad that this is his first time. Nothing beats standing in the shadow of a fairytale castle while holding the love of your life’s hand, and the minute it came into view, Simon took off sprinting with Bram in tow.

“Si, slow down!” Bram laughed, trying to keep up. “It’s not like the castle’s going anywhere.” 

“And we won’t be either if we stand around talking, Abraham!” Simon yelled back, darting around groups of people to keep moving forward. Finally, they reached the front of the castle and Simon bounced around excitedly, while Bram tried to catch his breath behind him.

“Babe, I love you, but I can’t breathe,” he huffed.

“Oh please, you’re the athlete in this relationship, you can keep up!” Simon retorted.

“Yeah, but I’m not running off of ‘first time in Disney’ energy,” Bram said. 

“You raise a fair point, Greenfeld,” Simon teased, holding out his hand for Bram to take. He flashed him a sweet grin, all toothy and bright and soft. “Thank you so much for this, Bram, seriously. It’s just...completely amazing.”

“Anything for you, Si. I mean that,” he replied, lifting their conjoined hands to press a lingering kiss to the back of his hand. He hoped all of the love and adoration he felt in his heart for this man could be conveyed in such a simple press of lips to skin. “Now, what do you say we go meet some royalty, hm?” Simon gasped and resumed his bouncing.

“Please please  _ please  _ let’s go meet Ariel, you  _ know  _ she’s my favorite Disney princess, babe!”

Oh, Bram knew. In fact, he was banking on it. 

~oOo~

They made their way to Ariel’s Grotto, with Simon humming  _ Under the Sea _ the entire way. He could feel the joy and magic of Disney pulsing under his skin and vibrating in his fingertips, as childish and cliche as it all seemed. There was just something about strolling next to castles with your boyfriend in rainbow mouse ears that brought out the child in him, and it was nice to let go of the looming stress of adulthood outside of college for a week and just be a kid again. 

With Bram in tow, they made their way into the line leading into Ariel’s Grotto, and Bram was...unusually quiet. 

“You alright, love?” Simon asked, giving his hand a light squeeze. Bram glanced back at him for just a little too long, his eyes flickering around to linger on each part of Simon.

“Yeah,” he said quietly, his tone oddly introspective. “I’m just gonna find a bathroom, ok? Save my spot for me.” And before Simon could say a word, Bram was lost to the crowd. He sighed and turned back towards the Grotto, realizing there were only five people left before he met Ariel, and if Bram wasn’t back to meet his favorite fucking Disney princess with him, he was gonna...well, he wasn’t really going to do anything. But he would be kind of sad. 

Before he knew it, he was being ushered forward to meet Ariel, completely aware that he was meeting her alone. Nevertheless, he put on a giant grin when she came into view, lounging perfectly on her rock.

“Well, hello there!” she greeted chipperly. “Aren’t you the cutest little guppy!”

“H-hi, Ariel,” he stammered shyly, rocking back on his heels. 

“Oh, I just love making new friends. Can you tell me your name?” she asked sweetly. Fuck, she sounded  _ exactly  _ like a Disney princess. Like, Simon knew that this was an actress in a costume who would probably go home after work and have a glass of white wine while watching  _ The Office _ , but in this very moment, she was a mermaid princess, and that’s all that really mattered to him.

“Simon. I know I’m probably a little older than the people you usually meet…”

“Oh, nonsense! You’re never too old to make new friends, right? Especially ones as adorable as you, in your mouse ears! I love them, they have so many colors,” Ariel gushed. 

“Thank you! My boyfriend actually got them for me, but he had to go to the bathroom, and now he’s missing out on meeting you,” Simon explained. 

“Oh dear, well that’s just too bad isn’t it?” Ariel said, thinking quietly for a second. “Oh, I know! How about you meet a prince I know? I think you’ll  _ really  _ love him.”

“Uh...yeah, ok,” Simon said, a little unsure. 

“Wonderful!” she exclaimed, turning to the employee next to her. “Kelly,  could you go find the prince for me?” The woman nodded, a small grin playing on her lips as she ducked behind Ariel’s rock. A moment later, she returned with a large trumpet, like the  _ exact  _ kind that royal announcers use, and blew into it, garnering everyone’s attention. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Ariel called out, “My new friend Simon lost his prince. But we’re going to introduce him to a new one! Would the prince like to join us in the Grotto, please?” 

At this point, Simon’s cheeks were flushed bright red with all the eyes currently on him, but the loud fanfare from somehow  _ more  _ trumpets brought everyone’s attention to the opposite side of the Grotto, and there stood-

Bram.  _ His  _ Bram. In a Prince Eric costume.

No  _ fucking  _ way. 

Bram looked absolutely royal, standing proud and tall in his flowy white shirt, tied expertly at the waist with a red sash above dark blue pants. He scanned the crowd with the gaze of a true prince until his eyes met Simon’s, and he fought to keep the regal look on his face while his lips begged him to smile.

“Why Ariel, who is this young man you’ve found?” he asked smoothly. 

“Prince Abraham, this is my good friend, Simon. Simon, what do you think of Prince Abraham?” she asked, her voice lilting teasingly. If Simon wasn’t smiling before, he certainly was now, so much in fact that he could feel the muscles in his cheeks ache with the stretch.

“I think he’s absolutely incredible,” he said softly, watching as Bram finally dropped the regality to let an illuminating grin take over his face. “The best boyfriend anyone could ask for.”

“Wait, wait...Prince  _ Abraham  _ is your boyfriend?” Ariel asked in shock. “Well isn’t that  _ such  _ a coincidence!” Simon turned to Ariel with a teasing grin, and she dropped character for only a split second to wink playfully. 

“Not quite, Princess,” Bram said, slowly making his way toward them. “Because see, I hadn’t yet told Simon that I was a prince, even though he deserves one. Because he is just...the most amazing man I’ve ever met. When we first met, he only knew me by the name Blue, didn’t even know my face, and yet he loved me with all that he could. Even after five years of really being together, I’ve never felt any less loved by him, or any less cherished. Even though he’s never known me as a prince, he’s always treated me like one, and I don’t even know what I did to deserve it.”

“Stuff like this, you idiot,” Simon choked out, his eyes welled up with tears. The crowd watching them laughed, clearly enraptured with the spectacle before them. 

“The point is, Ariel, that Simon deserves the world,” Bram continued, eyes focused entirely on Simon rather than the princess he was addressing. “He’s given me so much joy in the past five years, and I want to return it a thousandfold. I want to let him know that I never want to stop holding his hand, or sleeping next to him, or bugging him to put the laundry  _ in  _ the hamper rather than  _ next  _ to it. I want to be the prince that he deserves, every single day, for the rest of our lives.” 

While Simon was slowly becoming a blubbering mess, Ariel was all smiles, daintily wiping a fake tear away from her eye. 

“Well, Prince Abraham, that was absolutely beautiful. Simon, I think you might want to go to him,” she stage-whispered, nudging him gently in Bram’s direction. He slowly made his way over, tears dripping down his cheeks and over his smiling lips. Bram held out his hand invitingly, his own eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Simon laughed and took it, and his chuckle turned into a gasp as Bram sank down onto one knee. Cheering rang out before being shushed, and Simon recognized that several phones were filming them, but he honestly couldn’t  care less. Not when Bram was on one  _ fucking  _ knee, digging around in his back pocket for a small, velvet box that he opened to reveal a gorgeous silver ring. 

“I thought it kinda matched your eyes,” Bram said, running the pad of his thumb over Simon’s knuckles. 

“My moon-gray eyes,” he teased back, sniffling around his laughter. “God, Bram, I love you so much.” 

“And I love you,” he replied. “And after this display and my next question, I will fight you if you ever doubt that.” 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that next question, Prince Abraham?” Simon asked, trying to keep his voice from wobbling. Bram grinned, finally noticing the crowd behind them, and comically cleared his throat. 

“Lord Simon,” he said loudly enough for everyone to hear, “Love of my life. My Jacques. Will you be my prince and marry me?” 

The words rang in Simon’s ears, and for a moment, he let it settle, let every syllable fill his body, let them spark and glow inside him, and let them drive his heart to beat and his lips to speak. 

“Yes,  _ yes _ .” 

If people cheered, he didn’t hear them. If people booed, he didn’t hear them either. Everything was happening in slow motion and flying by in an instant, because Bram was in his arms and kissing him and letting every unspoken sweet nothing he had inside of him out and into Simon. He felt nothing but the lovely warmth of Bram’s lips on his, and the smooth, cool metal of the ring slip onto his finger. When he finally pulled away, there was Bram. In his arms, in his gaze, in his heart, everywhere and everything was  _ Bram.  _ His eyes were liquid chocolate and his laughter was a symphony and twenty-two year old Simon so wished he could go back in time, to little questioning thirteen-year-old Simon, and reassure him that he was literally going to marry a prince when he got older. 

“I love you,” Bram murmured into his lips. “So fucking much, Simon.”

If he was speaking any louder, he would’ve scolded Bram for swearing in Disney World, but these words were private, and Simon could almost feel them enter his ears and settle into the little special part of his brain he specified just for Bram. 

“I love you too, Prince Abraham,” he replied, inciting melodious laughter from his  _ fiance.  _ Simon decided fiance was his new favorite word.

“If I may,” Ariel suddenly spoke, raising her hand as if asking for permission. “I’d like everyone to give a round of applause for Prince Abraham and his new fiance, Simon!”

This time when people clapped, Simon heard it, and it made an extra little bit of warmth burst low in his belly. People supported him. People, complete strangers, were  _ happy  _ for him and his impending gay marriage. Disney World really was the happiest place on Earth, he supposed.

“Simon, Bram, would you come take a picture with me?” Ariel asked, beckoning them over. They joined her happily, and when the camera flashed, Simon held up his ring while she pointed at it dramatically. Bram could do nothing but stand there and grin. 

“Thank you so much for this,” Simon whispered to her. “It really was a dream come true.”

“That is my job, right?” she said back, losing her princess voice. “Besides, I know how it feels. I’ve got my own princess waiting for me at home.” And with a wink, she waved goodbye and sent them on their way to the momentous cheering of the surrounding crowd. 

~oOo~

That night, after Simon and Bram had sufficiently celebrated their newfound engagement, they rode the bus back to the Magic Kingdom to see the fireworks, something that Bram was more than looking forward to. The multitude of colors lighting up Simon’s face as he grinned like a child would certainly be a sight to see. And if Simon’s hair was still just a bit messy from their earlier activities, well, that just couldn’t be helped, could it?

And so they weaved their way through the crowd until they found a suitable spot towards the right side of the castle to wait for the show. Simon let his arms wrap tightly around Bram from behind, holding him close as if he was about to lose him. 

“Woah there, tiger, you trying to squeeze the air out of me?” Bram chuckled, running his hands up and down Simon’s arms. “A few hours of engagement and you already want to kill me.”

“Don’t be silly, Abraham,” Simon said, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “I just love holding you.”

And even after five years, when Simon said things like that, Bram still got red in the face. 

Before he could retort, the first bright flash of light dragged their attention towards the sky, where beautiful bursts of color were illuminating the darkness. Just as the next firework exploded, Bram felt Simon’s arms slip away. For someone that loved to hold him, he was quick to pull away.

“Babe?” Bram asked, glancing behind him. And lo and behold, there was Simon, down on one knee with a small, red box in his hand. Bram’s hand flew up to cover his mouth, his eyes flickering between the box and Simon’s sly grin. 

“I bought this ring the day after you surprised me with the tickets. I was planning on proposing at the fireworks show, with the colors all shining in your eyes and stuff, but you just  _ had  _ to beat me to the punch and sweep me off my feet as a  _ literal  _ Prince Charming. I can’t really top the whole costume thing, but I can at least tell you how much you mean to me. When we first started talking, I loved you without knowing your real name. And now, you’ve blessed me with the chance to love you face-to-face, and I’m guessing I’ve done a pretty good job given the ring on my finger.” 

Bram chuckled and nodded, not trusting his voice to not get all teary on him.  _ Keep yourself together, Greenfeld _ , he thought.

“But what I didn’t know is that for every little bit of love I gave you, I’d get back double. You give me strength, Bram. Your face and your voice and your heart keep me going on days where I’m only running on caffeine and sugar. And then I get to come home to you, and there you are, all smiley and perfect, and seriously, who gave you permission to be this amazing? God, I’m rambling. You know I’m not as good with words as you are. I just want you to know that everything you told me today is exactly the same for me, and if I ever have to wake up without you next to me, I’m not sure what I’d do. So…” Simon reached out and took Bram’s hand, ready to clothe his far-too-naked ring finger. “Blue, will you be my husband?”

God, Bram fucking  _ loved  _ that word. 

“Yes, you idiot, of course,” he laughed wetly, wiggling his fingers as Simon slid the gold band onto his finger. “You know you could’ve just given me the ring, right? I didn’t need the full monty.”

“Maybe not,” Simon said, standing back up to resume his place holding Bram from behind. “But you certainly deserve me getting all sappy once in a while.”

The fireworks continued to burst above their heads, but all either man could feel was their rings sliding against one another, and the warmth they provided on that chilly night. And later, as they curled up on their hotel bed, eyes barely open, Simon spoke.

“Hey fiance?”

“Yeah?”

“Does Disney do weddings?”

“Go to sleep, Simon.”


End file.
